We found each other
by ChristinaL12
Summary: So... Amy gave Sabrina another chance ? But... she doesn't feel really good about this choice...


_Thank you to Gilltyascharged_

 _I was half asleep when I was writing this and made quite a big mistake... sorry ^^"_

-*In the reception hall*-

"Lauren, seriously, these rich parties are not for me, why would you bring me... You already had your true fake boyfriend Liam "

"Amy ! This is how a lady should be having fun ok ! Not by eating donuts and watching Netflix"

"Hey ! At least it's cheap and fun "

"Whatever... Oh there ! An empty table, let's go"

Both of the girls sat down and after talking about rubbish things for a while, Lauren finally asked

"So ? "

"So ?"

"How are you and Sabrina ? "

"Well, she apologized and swore that her feelings were real so I guess everyone deserve a second chance" she said smiling

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Lauren spoke up

"Amy, stop lying "

Amy frowned, "I'm not "

"Amy, I know you ! And this little smile you're showing is a fake one, it's the same smile you gave Karma when you told her it was okay to go out with Liam "

"What ? Lauren, you're wrong"

"Oh no no, I am Lauren Cooper, I'm never wrong, stop lying to me "

"I told you that I'm not !" Amy shouted, earning her some stares from the nearest tables

The two sisters were having a staring battle until... of course, Amy gave up

"Ok fine, I may not trust her... completely "

"And ? "

"And what ? "

Lauren tilted her head, waiting for the whole story

"Well... Let's say that I realized something and I though that it would be better if I don't stay with her after all "

"What are you talking about ? "

"Well... Don't you think Sabrina kinda looks like someone ? Tanned, brunette, confident,..."

"You mean Reagan ? Well, yeah, we can say that, I guess you have a type "

"That's what I thought at first but then..."

"Then what ? "

"Then... I started feeling weird things ? "

"Explanation ?"

"Well, I wanted her to wear leather jackets, to dye her hair, it was innocent at first but then, when she wanted to go on vacation, I suggested camping, when she wanted a part time job, I recommended catering, when she wanted a pet name, I suggested shrimp girl... "

"Wait what ?! You actually wanted her to be Reagan ! "

"No ! No... I mean no... Right ? "

"Amy ! What does this mean ?! "

"I don't know... I didn't really understand it but last night I made a really really really strange dream "

"Ok ? "

"Well, me and Sabrina were on my bed "

"Oh god no, don't tell me it was lesbian porno "

"No ! We were just laying "

"And then, she told me that she loved me and then I said : I love you too... But when I opened my eyes I saw Reagan... The strange thing was that it was completely normal for me, I wasn't shocked or anything, I was really happy, "she smiled unknowingly

"Amy, do you have feelings for Reagan ? "

"I don't know ! I mean, it's been a while right ? I should have moved on but why ...? I just don't get it... "

"Amy, the way you smile and the way your eyes are shining when you're talking about her is a pretty big clue..."

"But she moved on... And I'm supposed to be crushing on Sabrina "

"Amy, I think Sabrina was just someone that reminded you of Reagan, and she was there at the right place and the right time"

"I didn't mean it to be like that"

"I know, but you did it unconsciously"

"I miss her... "

Lauren rubbed her arm

"Maybe, after all, you were meant to be together ? Do you remember what Reagan said when you broke up ? "

"That we were just in different places ? "

"Exactly, you were in different places but maybe someday, you girls are going to find your way towards each other again "

"You think so ? " the excitement could be seen in her now sparkling eyes

"Yeah Amy, she made you happy, and you deserve that" Lauren told her with a sincere smile

"I really hope so..."

"And by the way, I like her way more than that witch Sabrina, she's hotter and funnier"

"Hey... But yeah you're right "

They burst out laughing.

"Beside the fact that she's biphobic, she's perfect for you Amy"

"Yeah...You know, about that, she wrote me a long message a month after our breakup to apologize for that ? "

"For the break up ? "

"No, for the fact that she was biphobic "

"She did ? "

"Yeah, she told me that she was being close minded and ridiculous and she said that who knows, maybe one day, even her could be like that "

"She's a keeper then Amy "

Liam and Shane joined them later that night

The night was going smoothly

"Oh oh..." Shane's eyes grew while he looked past Amy

"What ? "She said and turned around

Sabrina was there laughing ... With her boyfriend

"That bitch", Lauren said while standing up

"Wow calm down", Liam stopped her

"She told me that she dumped him for me already... " Amy felt betrayed but not that much after her "Reagan realization time" but still, I mean Sabrina was still supposed to be her girlfriend so...

"Amy I'm so sorry..." Shane said, he attempted to hug her but it was too late she was heading towards Sabrina

"Sabrina ! "

She turned gracefully "Yes ?" but when she realized "OMG Amy ?! What are you doing here ?" She said while breaking away from her boyfriend's grip

"I could ask you the same question ? What the hell are you doing here ? With him ?! "

"Amy, it's not what you think..."

"Then what it is it ?" Evin asked

"Amy, listen,I like you ! I really do but... I'm straight... And I love Evin "

Everyone was surrounding them already

"You love him ?! Then you were really playing with me after all ! I forgave you ! And I went against my best friend for you ! How could you do that ?! "

"That's because of you ! "

"Me ?! "

"Yeah, you ! And your bitch of best friend Karma! Yes, I wanted revenge ! Yes, I wanted to break you two ! Yes, I had those intentions ! But you can't blame for having them after what you girls put me through "

"I understand that Karma hurt you but what have I done ? "

"You choose her ! "

"She is my best friend ! "

"I wanted to be your best friend ! "

"Really ? By breaking me like that ? "

"I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"Oh really ?! You planned all of this but you didn't mean for it to happen ?! "

"I was right after all... A leopard never changed its spots "

"Stop saying that ! You're not an angel yourself ok ! You're just a pathetic girl who's enslaved to your so called best friend ! You're just an idiot who can never make a decision for herself. You are ridicu- OMG ! Watch out ! "

"Omg, I'm so sorry... My tray just slipped from my hand..." A waitress just dropped 4 glasses of wine on Sabrina

"You fucking bitch ! You did that on purpose ! "

She smirked,"That wasn't on purpose, it was just my anger that exploded, but that, it's on purpose" she said and slapped her

"How dare you ?! Evin ! "

He didn't moved but smiled at the waitress

"Hola hermana, long time no see"

"Hola Evin"

"That's your sister ?! "

"No, my cousin "

"Well your cousin just slapped your girlfriend ! Do something ! "

"No, my cousin is never wrong, if she slap someone, they deserve it and by the way she didn't slap my girlfriend, she slapped my ex girlfriend "

"What... I hate all of you !" She said and ran out

"Thanks Evin, I think you should have never lost the habit of getting my approval first before dating the girl"

"I guess you're right, I'm still gonna run after her, we came with my car and I promised her mom to bring her back so"

"Ok, bye"

"Till next time Reagan "

"Reagan ? "

"Hey Amy, I'm so sorry, I spilled a little wine on you right ?" She said while wiping Amy's arms that had red stains on it

"Reagan "

"I didn't know you guys were here "

"Reagan "

"I didn't mean to intrude but she was just going overboard "

"Reagan"

"I'm really sorry but it was on impulse really "

Reagan was still rambling and looking at her feet

Amy pulled her into a hug

An action that worked particularly well to stop Reagan's rambling

"Thank you"

Reagan slowly relaxed and returned the hug

"Anytime, Shri- I mean Amy"

"Let's give them some time", Lauren said while pulling Liam and Shane away

"Your dress is stained too... I'm sorry" Reagan said when she broke the hug

"Do you have a shirt for me ? "

"Well I have my usual clothes, I can wear my catering uniform to go home "

"Let me guess, a short, a tank top and a leather jacket ? "

"It's a skirt actually but Imma give you this one "

"Let's go" Amy said while grabbing her hands

-*In the changing room*-

Reagan turned her back so that Amy could change

The younger girl actually found it really cute

"Reagan"

"Hmm ? "

"Could you help me ? I can't get the zipper of my dress "

"Huh but you're...

"It's not like you've never seen me naked before "

Reagan turned into a red tomato

Amy chuckled

"You're adorable "

"I'm not ! I'm a badass ! Badass and adorable can't be in the same sentence "

"Yes they can, so miss adorable badass, could you help me undressing ? "

Reagan nodded and went behind Amy, she slowly unzipped her dress while trying her best not to look at Amy's body. She didn't really have the time to think after that because the moment Amy's dress fell to the floor, Amy turned around and locked her in a hug

"Amy !"

"Thank you for earlier"

"That's nothing, you should get dressed, you're going to catch a cold " _Translation : You must get dressed ASAP or Reagan is going to catch you girl_

"I missed you Reagan..."

The older girl finally put her arms around Amy

"I missed you too Amy "

"How have you been doing ? "

"Well, I've managed to play in some big clubs"

"That's great... And romantically ? "

"I ... I...broke up with Heather a few month ago" Reagan confessed after much difficulties

Amy grabbed Reagan's shoulder in shock

"Why ? "

"It was just not working out... " She slumped her head

"What happened ?" She said and cupped her face

"Let's say that my mind and heart were not there with her" Reagan smiled at her

Amy blushed instantly

"What about you ? Looks like you found another girl ? "

"Well... That's what I thought at first but then "

"You don't deserve someone like her Amy "

"I know, and I wanted to break up with her anyway "

"Oh... That's good then "

"To comeback to you"

"What ? "

"Reagan... I think I was just looking for you in her, actually... "

"Wh-I... Me ?... Amy..."

"I did it unconsciously... I just missed you so much "

"Amy... "

"Reagan, can I kiss you ?"

"You don't really hav- "

Amy cut her before she could finish her sentence. Reagan depended the kiss and it became a hot make out session. And now Amy was the one being cut, cut from this world and floating in another one, Reagan's one. Kissing Reagan was like being in a trance... you can't get out until she decides to. Teenagers were addicted to drugs, well Amy was also part of them, the only thing that was different is that Amy's drug was Reagan's lips. _Seriously, why did I stopped myself from getting this everyday ? I was just insane, this is just heaven_

The fact that Amy was half naked was too much of a tease to Reagan, her hands started wandering but then she remembered that they were in the changing room and her hands ended up on her waist

When they both needed air, they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other's.

They both smiled and Amy dropped it... Yeah the L bomb

"I love you Reagan"

Reagan's face illuminated itself

"I don't know how may times I dreamed about this moment, is this reality ? "

Amy approached her neck and gave her a light bite

"Ouch..."

"Yeah it's real... I love you too Amy"

The butterflies start spreading in her stomach ! She didn't felt that way since Karma kissed her at the assembly

"Lauren was right, we found each other again "

"I knew that little devil was smart "

"Let's get you dressed, they're probably waiting for you"

Amy was happy, who was she kidding, she was ecstatic ! Kissing Reagan, getting her "I love you", kissing Reagan, wearing her clothes, kissing her and... well yeah, kissing her again.

"That's enough Amy" Reagan smiled against Amy's lips and pulled her to the parking lot

"OMG ! Do my eyes deceive me or is there 2 Reagan ? I'm not complaining though, double the hotness"

"Well, glad to see you too Shane "

"Stop drooling on Reagan, Shane ! "

"I am not ! I'm just a little turned on, I mean if one girl could turn me straight it would probably be her "

"Well, I'm flattered Shane "

The tank top and the leather jacket were fitting but the skirt was a little short for Amy and ended up being really sexy

"Amy, you're like wow"

"Wow ? Coming from you Liam, that's a real praise"

"So ? "

"So what ? "

"So are you guys ..hmm ? "

"Actually, we just-" Reagan was attempting to explain but was cut by a very excited Amy

"Yes we are ! "

"We are ? "

"Of course, I just told you that I love you so"

"You dropped the L bomb ?!"

"Yeah, she did" Reagan said with a smile

"Congrats Amy ! "

"I'm glad you're back Reagan, I never got to like Sabrina anyway " Lauren spoke up

"So you like me ? "

"Well I don't hate you "

"Thanks Lauren "

"You guys should go now"

"Aren't you coming with us ? "

"I'm still working Amy," Reagan said while grabbing Amy's hand

"But... " Puppy eyes mode activated

"Hey" she hugged Amy and whispered

"Don't close your window tonight "

"Okay" Happy Amy mode activated

"Get a room seriously ! " Lauren shouted and walked away

"Admit it, you find them cute " Shane followed her

"Bye guys "

"Bye", Amy pecked Reagan's lips and went into the car


End file.
